urbanterrorfandomcom-20200216-history
Map:Eagle
Bugs * This map is known to crash servers running Urban Terror 4.2. * The train engine on the bridge is bugged: You can shoot through it, and players with tacs can see targets through it as well. Documentation * Urban Terror Level * -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Title : UT4_Eagle Filename : ut4_eagle.bsp Author : MasHeeN Date (update) : 20 December 2007 E-mail address : masheen@blueyonder.co.uk Homepage URL : MOD Hompage : http://www.urbanterror.net -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- * Updated * -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Revised for a version 4 release. No real changes apart from some additional clipping. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- * Level Description * -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Based on an idea from the all time classic film "Where Eagles Dare" and heavily modified for some good UT action the map has the cable car, a castle and a village area. This map is large and plays best with a higher number of players, it was also written with CTF and CAH in mind. Its size is an attempt to provide a flowing game with varying flash points and positional play, gameplay must then involve teamwork in order to achieve gametype goals. Other gametypes are all catered for since I saw no reason not to provide as many options as possible. I have had varying feedback regarding the quality of play for Team Survivor modes, some good some not so good, beta testing has concentrated on the the CTF and CAH modes and the map has been optimised for these modes. A special note of thanks goes to Omita, the man responsible for the fantastic models within ut_eagle. It is these that make the "wow" factor of the map. I have not worked with a more patient and diligent person, who delivered as promised work of such quality. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Single Player : No Gamemodes : ut_ffa ut_team ut_survivor ut_follow ut_cah ut_ctf ut_bomb Suggested player load : 10-32 New Textures : Yes New Sounds : Yes -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- * Construction * -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Map Base : from scratch Prefabs used : Textures from vehicle_truck by {IS}Bael/NRGizeR Various prefabs by NRGizeR Mapobjects used : Eagle model by Omita (http://www.omita.com) Switcher model by Omita (http://www.omita.com) Junkers model by Omita (http://www.omita.com) Defcon_tree by SID Goblin Gargoyle by Chris "Drahd" Birgy Roman Armor by Oak (http://www.planetquake.com/OakShiro/) Editor used : GTKRADIANT 1.3.13 Other utilities used : The usual, particularly q3map_2.5.16_win32_x86 (http://shaderlab.com) SC3K Map Editor Version 1.2.0.12 (http://www.tenermerx.com/sc3maped/) Surface Inspector by {TRIAD}cry4dawn Known Bugs : Compile machine : AMD Athlon64 3000 1024Mb DDR BSP time : ? sec VIS time : ? sec RAD time : ? sec AAS time : ? sec Total Brushes : 7056 DM spawns : 24 TP spawns : 192 (16 per team/gametype) CAH capturepoints : 6 Locations : 31 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- * OTHER LEVELS BY THE AUTHOR * -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- : Eagle - By MasHeeN - (ut_eagle.pk3) : Eagle - By MasHeeN - (ut_eagle_30.pk3) : Crossing - By MasHeeN - (ut_crossing_30.pk3) : Ambush - By MasHeeN - (ut_ambush.pk3) : Well some Doom levels, Doom2 levels, Quake levels, Q3Arena and Q3TeamArena levels, but none as public release. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- * CREDITS * -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Omita for his models, his diligence and his patience. (http://www.omita.com) Sweetnutz and bbq for their fabulous textures. Dragonne for helping me actually get a map public. (http://clantriad.brinkster.net) Devteam for the project hosting and help (http://clantriad.brinkster.net/devteam) Silicon Ice Development (http://www.silicon-ice.com) Madfoot for his German translations (yes he is responsible), research, and friendly fire. Dugster for his texture work and general eagerness. Riley for stinging my hardware. wRaN for putting up with my "just doing the "final final final" build" antics cry4dawn for use of his "surface inspector" Those involved in the Urban Terror forums for making it an informative and educational place to be. Beta testers, public and private for the feedback, particularly those signed up to the beta test registry (http://clantriad.brinkster.net/devteam/betalist.asp) FSK for providing a great server to play new community maps on. * COPYRIGHT / PERMISSIONS * -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Authors MAY NOT use this level as a base to build additional levels, and the geometry CANNOT be changed in any way. If you wish to modify the entities for use with a non-standard CTF Mod, please inform me be e-mail, just so I know it's out there in other forms. Please retain this text file if you do. You CAN create prefabs from this level though, just please give the original author the credit for the original construction! This .pk3 may be distributed over the Internet and/or BBS systems(like these exist anymore) as long as the ORIGINAL(this) text file is included in the .zip file. You may NOT distribute this map/.pk3 file/.bsp file commercially without my expressed WRITTEN permission. If you wish to include this in a compilation of some form, have your people contact my people and they'll talk, or just send me an e-mail and we'll talk. ;) Category:Standard Maps